Squ Mencari Ibu
by syntia.amano
Summary: Same as title. Penuh OOC, gaje, crack. Don't like, don't read
1. only me

Title : Squ Mencari Ibu

Genre : T gara-gara bahasa

WARNING : Dipenuhi adegan-adegan najis nan nahyong bin ajaib yang bakal ngebuat kalian semua eneg baca, dan nyelempar apapun ke Author. OOC, typo, gaje, mungkin shounen-ai

Syn : Inilah oleh-oleh gue abiz nyasar ke kota orang, sendirian, stress, gak punya duit

Tsuna : Yang masih belum terontaminasi kata-kata berbahaya dan harus disensor…

Syn : CEPET BALIK! GUE KAGAK MAU NULARIN! Tapi kalau mau tertular silakan!

Tsuna : Disclaimer by Amano-sensei

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Squalo, hanya Squalo. Seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang nan lurus dan indah. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan berotot tapi sekaligus langsing. Dialah seorang model shampoo, itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Sayangnya sekalipun banyak sekali orang yang memintanya menjadi model shampoo baik yang merek dalam ato luar negeri tak ada satupun yang didapatkannya. Hal itu karena…

"Permisi nona, rambut anda begitu indah. Maukah anda menjadi model iklan shampoo kami?"tanya Mr. A orang yang ingin menjadi manager Squalo.

"ELO IDIOT YA! GUE DILIAT DARI LANGIT KETUJUH PUN GUE COWOK! ELO MINGGAT SEKARANG JUGA ATO GUE SATE!"

Begitulah, Squalo selalu saja menghardik orang yang ingin merekrutnya. Tapi meski orang itu tahan dibentak, tetap saja dia tak tahan berada di dekat Squalo. Kenapa? Itu adalah rahasia umum. Jadi semua orang tahu. Elo belum? Gini deh gue bilangin. Hal itu karena…

"Permisi, nona yang berambut perak disana siapa ya namanya?"tanya Mr. B salah satu orang yang tertarik ama rambut Squalo ke salah satu penduduk disana.

"Siapa mas? Oh itu, dia cowok mas,"jawab seorang penduduk sana. Sebutlah Ibu X

"Apa? Cowok? Wah, salah tuh. Cowok mana mungkin miara rambut panjang nan halus kayak gitu."

"Idih mas ini nggak percaya juga. Banyak lho mas yang nyangka dia cewek,"celutuk Ibu yang lain. Kali ini panggillah Ibu ini ibu Y

"Ibu kenal?"

"Wah, nggak kenal lagi mas. Squalo itu udah jadi bahan gossip warga dari orok."

"Dari orok? Kenapa memang?"

"Dia yatim piatu mas, nggak ada yang mau ngerawat dia,"jelas Ibu X

"Kasihan ya." Mr. B sedikit sentiment.

"Tapi lebih baik, jangan dekat-dekat mas!"suruh Ibu yang laennya lagi. Sebut saja Ibu Z.

"Anak yatim piatu kok nggak boleh di deketin bu. Nggak baek." Eh, Mr. B malah nyeramahin ibu-ibu sono.

"Iya sih, kita semua juga tahu."

"Terus kenapa masih dilakuin? Orang tua angkatnya galak ya bu?"

"Boro-boro orang tua angkat. Sekali dideketin aja ntuh anak udah nyembur."

"Nyembur?"

"Iya, dia marah-marah melulu. Tapi bukan itu aja."

"Bukan itu aja?" Mr. B pun mulai ikutan ngerumpi.

"Iya, Mas bukan itu aja!"

"Karena nggak ada orang tua angkat yang tahan serumah ama dia. Akhirnya dia tinggal di kebun mas."

"Kebun? Benar-benar kebangetan."

"Eh, mas! Mau kemana?"

"Nyamperin dia! Biar saya bawa dia! Jadi dia nggak perlu tinggal di kebun."

"Eh? Mas! MAS!"

"Waduh, keburu deh tuh orang."

"Ya… ya…" Ibu Z menatap orang itu menghampiri Squ. "Ya~ pingsan deh tuh orang."

"Padahal kita mau bilang hal yang terpenting." Ibu X terlihat suram.

"Iya, kita kan belum bilang kalau Squalo itu tidurnya di kebun Pete. Jadi setiap hari tubuhnya bau Pete. Udah gitu dia tiap kali laper langsung makan Jengkol di kebun sebrang."

Tapi, anda salah! Jika menganggap hanya itu saja kemampuan seorang Squalo untuk membuat pingsan orang. Masih ada hal laen.

"Cepat serahkan semua barang berharga atau mati!"ancam seorag preman berbadan nyangar yang lebih gede dibanding Squalo. Dia menekankan pisau lipat kea rah leher Squalo dari belakang. Tapi cowok itu bukannya takut dia malah yakin, orang yang ngerampok dia pasti lagi pilek parah gara-gara masih mau ndeketin dia dalam radius kurang dari 15cm. "Hmm, tapi sepertinya kamu boleh,"ujarnya penuh napsu abiz liat badan Squ yang termasuk bohai nan lebay.

"VOIII! ELO MAU MAMPUS YA UDAH TAO GUE COWOK MASIH MESUM! DASAR PREMAN BOTAK GARA-GARA PITAK! VOII! LEPASIN CEPET LEPASIN!" Dalam sekejap dia langsung memukul bagian terlemah dari seorang lelaki dan menginjak-injaknya dengan laknat. Dia langsung melucuti jaket si preman.

"JANGAN MBAK! JANGAN!" Preman merasa posesif sembari sakit. Eh? Emang bisa ya?

"APA LOE BILANG? MBAK! VOIII LOE KAGAK BISA NGELIAT GUE COWOK YA? MO MATI LOE?" Squalo semakin beringas melucuti pakaian ntuh preman sembari menginjak-nginjak tuh cowok dengan semakin laknaat.

"MBAK EH MAS JANGAN ITU SATU-SATUNYA MILIK…"

"VOI GUE KAGAK PEDULI, CEPET PERGI ATO GUE BUNUH LOE!"

"ENYAKKKK!" Dan SUKSES! Si preman lari terbirit-birit dengan hanya mengenakan kolor!

"VOII INI BONUS DARI GUE!"

DUAK!

Sebuah dahan pohon sukses nimpuk ke kepala si botak dan sukses membuatnya pingsan.

"Berani macam-macam ama Squalo, itu akibatnya!" Squ pun melengos pergi dengan membawa hasil dari rampasannya.

EITS! Tapi bukan Cuma itu aja tingkah Squalo. Dia juga punya berbagai perilaku menyimpang yang benar-benar menyimpang dari orang laen. Salah satunya...

"HOOIII!"seru seorang nelayan saat melihat seseorang berenang di tengah derasnya ombak.

"Che, ngapain juga sih tuh orang." Yap, orang yang diteriakin adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan Abang Squ. Dia berenangnya pake pakaian complete lho! Kalau Cuma pake kolor kan malu.

"BERBAHAYA! DISITU ADA HIUNYA!" Si nelayan nggak mau menyerah mencoba mengungkapkan kenyataan pada Squalo.

"Che, gue tau kok. Kita kan lagi pacaran.

Satu hal lagi yang tak boleh kalian semua lupakan.

"Terima kasih ya, tadi udah beliin aku makan,"ujar nona M. Lelaki di sebelahnya garuk-garuk kepala yang udah ketombean satu taun.

"Nggak dek, demi adek nggak…"

"KETEMU!"

"EALAH MAK!"

"KUNTILANAK!"

PLAK!

Dengan sukses Squ menonjok lelaki yang menyebutnya kuntilanak itu sampe pingsan. Dia menatap nona M yang udah mulai menggigil gara-gara ntuh makhluk mulai mengendus bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Itu ayam ya?"

"I...iya…"

"Taroh disini lalu pergi!"

"MAKKKK!"

Begitulah hamper setiap waktu dia akan mengendus orang yang lewat di dekatnya. Dan apabila itu makanan kau akan dihabisi dalam sekejap kalau nggak langsung memberikannya. Tapi tentu saja semua hal yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas tidak malah menambah atau mengurangi hal-hal seperti itu yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tapi kebanyakan dia tambah korban jangan Tanya lagi.

Tapi, mau apalagi. Squalo, hanya Squalo. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu asal usulnya. Dia tinggal sendirian dari orok dan berusaha hidup dalam penuh penderitaan.

"Ibu, lihat!"seru seorang anak sembari memberikan origami burung ke ibunya.

"Wah, bagus sekali."

Cowok berambut perak yang baru saja memalaki pemalak itu menatap mereka berdua tajam. Dia ingat, apakah ada orang yang bisa dia panggil ibu? Rasa kesepian merasuki hati Squ.

"Ibu, aku akan mencarimu!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Syntia : Ah moo kayaknya pikiran gue lebih keren nan nahyong lagi deh.

Tsuna : Emm mungkin karena Syntia-san sulit untuk membuat apa yang terjadi terjadi, lho?

Syntia : Sudahlah, kayaknya gue harus terima kalau gue mungkin juga dame

Tsuna : EH?

Syntia : Kepada semua reader, please review ya! Tapi emang ada yang baca nih cerita gaje? Who knows


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Squ Mencari Ibu

Genre : T gara-gara bahasa

WARNING : Dipenuhi adegan-adegan najis nan nahyong bin ajaib yang bakal ngebuat kalian semua eneg baca, dan nyelempar apapun ke Author. OOC, typo, gaje, mungkin shounen-ai

O.,O

Syntia : Minna, saya mau curhat. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saya kesasar lagi. Jadi sekarang saya mau tanya, ada yang niat bikin gue kesasar ya?

Tsuna : Berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik loh Syntia-san

Syntia : Hiks hiks, tapi kesasar itu 100% kagak enak kalo malem-malem! Toko-toko udah pada tutup palagi kalo gak punya duit. Ukh! Belom lagi kendaraan! Kan sepi kalo malem. Sial!

Tsuna : Yang penting kan cerita ini akhirnya tamat

Syntia : (abiz ngantung Tsuna) Minna! Ini chapter terakhir cerita paling gaje dari Squally! Oh ya ada yang Tanya kenapa waktu itu Squally langsung mo cari ibunya. Di chapter ini kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Jadi selamat baca!

O.O

Squalo, hanya Squalo. Seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang nan lurus dan indah. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan berotot tapi sekaligus langsing. Kali ini apakah yang sedang dilakukan orang itu?

"EMAKKK!"seru seorang preman saat lagi-lagi Squalo kita ini menghajar dan melucutinya.

"BALIK LOE! GUE BELOM PUAS!"teriak Squalo tak berperikamanusiaan sehingga menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitar sana sudah mau pingsan karena suaranya. Dia udah menenteng sebuah jaket, t-shirt, jeans, sepatu, dompet, dan rambut palsu. Tentu saja hasil dari rampasannya dari ntuh preman.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir semenjak Squalo meninggalkan pos komando dari tempat dibesarkannya dia seperti yang anda semua ketahui. Dia sudah bertekad! Dia tidak akan kembali sebelum menemukan Emaknya tercinta. Dengan berbekal peta atlas dunia, dan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai Squalo mencoba melanjutkan perjalanannya menggampar semua preman.

Squalo duduk di sebuah gubuk di sawah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah…

"Ibu…"lirih Squalo sembari menjilatnya. Permen kojek itu begitu manis tapi tidak menutupi keperihan hati Squalo. Dia benar-benar melupakannya kalau saat itu dia tidak lagi melihat permen kojek yang ada di tangan anak TK sembari dia menghajar preman.

Dia masih ingat kata pak RT, pak RW, plus pak Lurah dan pak Kepala Desa. Saat mereka menemukannya dia dikalungi Bawang Putih, dan dalam genggamannya ada permen kojek. Saat itu semua warga terkejut! Dia langsung pada saat itu juga dimandi bungain selama 7 hari 7 malam, sehingga walau tanpa parfum dia tetap saja wangi dan membuat kepicut beberapa bayi laki-laki.

"Ah, ah,"ucap seorang bayi lelaki sebut saja J sembari merangkak mendekati bayi Squalo yang sedang berada di kasurnya. Harum semerbak tubuh Squalo memang mengundang banyak perhatian dari warga sekitar. Sehingga saat itu dialah yang jadi obyek wisata desa.

"Aduh, bayi siapa itu?"jerit seorang ibu, panggil deh ibu U.

"Jeng, jeng! Bayi jeng!"hysteria ibu-ibu disana sembari memanggil seorang ibu yang kelihatannya sedang merangkak nyari duit seribu perak.

"Ape?" Bergegaslah ibu itu menerobos pagar pembatas antara pengunjung dan kerangkeng.

"OOEEEKKKK!"tangisnya saat tangan Squalo langsung tanpa ampun memukul kepalanya.

"Padahal udah di kerangkeng, apa perlu di beri kaca sekalian ya, jeng?"

Begitulah bahkan sejak bayi Squalo sudah menjadi obyek wisata dengan nama Harum-Harum Kingkong.

Dan sekarang mari kita kembali ke masa kini. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat Squalo tiba di sebuah toko kelontong. Berbekal dompet hasil jarahan, dia menatap penuh nafsu ke arah permen kojek gede sambil meneteskan air liurnya yang emang kagak mao repot-repot ditelannya.

"Sabar permen, sebentar lagi kau akan meleleh dengan nikmat," pikirnya laknat, sang permen kojek pun melenan air ludahnya(?). "VOI! GUA MAO BELI!" teriaknya menggelegar sehingga terjadi gempa ringan.

DUAK! Sebuah tonfa melayang mengenai kepala lelaki berambut putih itu dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. "VOI!"

"VOI MBAHMU! SAIKI JEK ENAK-ENAK E! NGERTI GAK SEH?" teriak suara dari dalam toko yang juga kagak salah frekuensi getarannya. Squalo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kagum karena berhasil menemukan makhluk yang intensitas teriakannya hampir berhasil menyamai doi. Hampir soalnya Squalo nggak berniat kalah.

Squalo pun mengintip. Tamoaklah seorang wanita terbalut daster yang sedang memuntahkan segala sumpah serapah yang diyakininya ditujukan padanya. Di depannya terdapatlah seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan di depan mereka tertumpuk sejumlah uang.

"JUDI! Tet~ BUKAN!" Squalo langsung gitar dan kostum Rhoma Irama dari tubuhnya. Hah? Darimana ntuh munculnya? "EMAKKKK!" Squalo langsung melompat namun sebuah tonjokkan terlebih dulu mengenainya tepat di hidungnya.

"SOPO KOEN?" kesalnya "Wani-wanine nyelok aku emakmu." Ehem terjemahan 'Siapa loe? Berani-beraninya manggil aku emakmu.'

"Emak, ini Squalo. Anak emak yang emak buang di kebon jengkol."

"Hah? Kapan aku nguwak anak nang kebon jengkol? Enak yo kebon buah." Ehem terjemahan lagee 'Hah? Kapan aku buang anak ke kebun jengkol? Enakan di kebun buah.'

"Iya, makanya gue pikir emak pasti buta jadi gak bisa mbedainmana kebon jengkol ama kebon buah."

"NGELOKNO YO?" Wanita itu melotot sambil menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. Yaaa, terjemahan 'NGATAIN LOE?'

"Tunggu Kyoya! Kita dengar dulu penjelasan dari dia!" seru lelaki yang sedari tadi makan senbei sambil menikmati opera sabun di depannya.

"Che, kalo Dino bilang begitu. Ape urusan ente?"

"Idih emak, kok pura-pura nggak ngerti sih," genit Squalo.

DUAK!

"WADOW!" Squalo melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang kena lemparan orang yang dianggapnya emak karena tepat di tulang keringnya.

"KYOUYA!" jerit Dino histeris. Tambah lagi deh korban istrinya yang pasti bakal nuntut uang pesangon.

Setelah suasana tampak mulai mereda, Squalo udah diperban biar kagak meloncat-meloncat kayak pocong dan tonfa Kyouya yang udah disegel, barulah Dino angkat bicara. "Kamu siapa, kenapa bisa bilang Kyouya ibumu?"

"Hah? Enak aja. Anak kita itu di adopsi ama Brad Pitt tao! Tuh, sekarang yang lagi hot digosipin ama Selena Goes."

"Heh? Mak ngimpi!" cibir Squalo.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Gue kutuk jadi homo baru tao rasa loe!"

"Dasar mak durhaka! Udah ketemu ama anak masih juga kagak mao ngaku, gue kutuk jadi cowok baru tao rasa loh!"

Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya mereka saling kutuk-mengkutuk sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Sebagai persatuan anak yang hilang, Squalo pun mengikuti jejak Peter Pan jadi artis Hollywood dan Kyouya pun memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai ibu... Cinderella.

"DINO!"

"IYA!"

Hanya saja sang Cinderella tidak lain tidak bukan dan tidak salah juga bukan anak tirinya melainkan suaminya sendiri.

OO

THE END

O.O

Syntia : Iye, ceritanya garing sampe ke sumsum tulang

Tsuna : Syntia-san membuatnya di perjalanan dalam bus dalam keadaan H2C, harap-harap cemas

Syntia : Jangan lupa 5L, lelah, letih, lesu, lemah, lebay plus 4N ngantuk, ngeles, ngesot, nongol. Langsung aja deh bagi kalian yang nggak keberatan

Tsuna : Kritik dan saran diterima

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
